


Galras

by ladybuglover999



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But its in 2018, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Faked Suicide, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Murder, its gay as fuck, the heathers are the galras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuglover999/pseuds/ladybuglover999
Summary: I didn't think it would go this far. Keith isn't a bad person, but he seems to be changing my ideas on him. The Galras are ruthless as ever, and I don't know what to do. Sometimes I feel like the world is against me.OR:A Voltron Heathers AU.





	Galras

**August Fourth, 2018**

**Dear Diary,**

**I made it. It's the first day of senior year! But it's bittersweet. Sure, I'm excited to get my last year of school over with, but I wish that it wasn't the last year. After this I won't see most of these people again. Like Hunk and Pidge. Hunk is moving to England to go to culinary school and Pidge has an internship with Nintendo waiting for her when she gets done with high school. However there are some people I am glad I'll never see again. The Galras, for example. They're the head bitches at our school. We call them the Galras because they all share the same first name: Galra. Ezor is the bubbly, happy go lucky girl that you would want to be friends with if you didn't know her partners in crime. She isn't all that bad if she's all by herself, but with the other two she's a demon. Acxa is like the vice president. She falls in line right behind the king of our school. The head bitch. You either want to fuck him or be him. Lotor. He is the alpha bitch at Altea. I really hate him. But my bisexual ass would like to date him _and_ be him. You know sometimes I wonder what happened to us. We used to be so nice and innocent. Why are we like this now? What made us change? What made-**

"Lance Charles McClain! _Tú va a llegar tarde!_ " 

I sighed. "Coming, Veronica."

Veronica, Marco, Luis and I have all  lived alone since our parents died a few years ago. All of my siblings were over eighteen at the time, so they all took me in as my legal guardians. Veronica is the oldest sibling. She works at the hospital as a cleaning maid. She's 28 and single. Whenever any of us sibling bring it up she just gets really huffy and tells us to drop the subject.

Marco is the next oldest. He just recently moved in with his fiance in an apartment. They're putting off the wedding until I get out of high school. I told them they didn't have to, but Marco wants me there as his best man. Marco and I are super close. He's 24.

Luis is complicated. Born Lizza McClain, he got pregnant with his ex-boyfriends baby when he was 16. When he gave birth to Rebecca, his daughter, his boyfriend broke up with him and slit his wrists in the bathroom. Luis was heartbroken, but he stayed strong for Rebecca. When Rebecca was 5, Luis told us he wanted to be a boy. We were all supportive, and two years later Lizza was officially Luis. He is 23. Rebecca is 7.

Rebecca is a little ball of sunshine. She just smiles all the time and keeps everyone happy. I love her so much.

I grabbed my backpack and threw my phone in the pocket. I slung the bag on my shoulder and sprinted down the stairs. When I got to the bottom Luis grabbed Rebecca and his keys. 

"Are you ready?" I smiled at him. 

"Yes."

"Then let's go!"

The three of us went out to the car. Rebecca grabbed my hand from the back seat.

" _¡Tío! ¡Tío! Mira mi mano. ¡Tengo una pegatina!_ "

I grabbed her hand and saw the Moana sticker that was fresh on there. 

" _Bonita, mi sobrina._ "

Rebecca smiled. She always loved it when we spoke in Spanish. She said it made her feel like we had a secret that no one else knew about. 

We drove in silence for a few minutes until we got to Balmera Elementary School. Rebecca skipped inside and waved us goodbye. Then we went to my school. When we got there, Luis gave me a hug. 

"Good luck little bro."

I smiled at him and grabbed my backpack.

"See you after school?"

He shook his head. "Can you grab a ride with one of your friends?"

I nodded my head, "Sure. Bye!"

And just like that I began my senior year at Altea High School. I walked in with my head bent toward my chest. I wanted to avoid all unnecessary conflict. I got to my locker as quick as I could. When I closed my locker and began to head to class, I heard a commotion in the girls bathroom. The door was held open so I peeked in.

The Galras were in there. Acxa was throwing up in the toilet. Ezor was applying wing tips to her eyes, and Lotor was pulling his hair into a high ponytail. Mr. Iverson was there as well. 

"Well, do you three have a hall pass to be in here?" 

Lotor pulled the brush through his hair. "Galra was feeling sick, so we came in here to help her." Lotor flipped his hair at Iverson. Iverson scoffed at him.

"That doesn't change the fact that you need a hall pass. Now give it to me or you all have detention."

"Actually, Mr. Iverson, we're all out on a hall a pass. Yearbook duty." I felt all four sets of eyes turn on me. I gave Iverson the note I just forged. He took it and looked over it. "Okay. You win this time. Now get to class."

As soon as he left, Lotor took the note and examined it.

"This is an excellent forgery. You know, you may be of use to us. Here's the deal. You're a part of our group from now on, but you have to forge whatever we want. Okay?"

I was shocked. "Okay!"

Lotor laughed a little. "You do have the looks that it takes."

Ezor spoke up. "And a symmetrical face! If I were to split your face down the middle, I would have matching halves. That's very important."

Acxa stood up and scanned my whole body. "Of course, you could stand to gain a few pounds. You're all skin and bones!" And to prove her point, she pinched my arm. I pulled my arm away and rubbed it.

Lotor stepped forward and wrapped his arm around my waist. I gulped and tried to cover up my blush. "You know, you could be beautiful. Some concealer, maybe blue glitter body paint on your cheeks to accent your eyes? Hair gel for sure. Ezor, give me your brush. Let's make you beautiful!"

The lunchroom has always been chaotic. Everybody was bustling around and creating noise. When we walked in nobody really seemed to notice. Then, all of the sudden, somebody said, "Who's that with Galra?"

And then the whole lunchroom turned toward us. I fell in line behind Ezor as we walked to our table. When we sat down, Lotor addressed the crowd.

"Go back to what you were doing. Nothing to see here." And then the noise erupted again.

Lotor turned to me. "Oh Lance, would you be a dear and take out a piece of paper? I have an idea." I grabbed my notebook and took out a pen.

"I'm assuming you know Narti and Zethrid, no?" I nodded.

"Good. They're throwing a party this Friday. You are invited, of course, if you do us this favor." I am invited to a party?

"Okay, what is it?" Lotor grinned.

"Forge a note from Zethrid to Hunk Garret inviting him to the party as well. Make it nice and sappy. That way it'll hurt when he shows up.

I felt ice flood my veins. "Why?"

The Galras all turned to me. 

"Because, Lance, you're one of us now. And being one of us means you make fun of them."

I shook my head. It didn't feel right to betray my best friend for the longest time, Hunk, like this. "But it's mean."

Lotor stood up and walked over to me. "Are we gonna have a problem?" 

"I- no?"

"It sure seems like it Lance. You can't even follow a simple order without questioning it. How do we know you won't question us later. Do you really want to go back to your old friends? There's no turning back now. You either go along with us and keep your mouth shut, or you get embarrassed in front of the whole school. Take your pick."

I gulped. What have I gotten myself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie bois here we go again...
> 
> I kinda put candy store in this chaper? I honestly have no idea how to write that. If you guys have any ideas please comment them! If I see an idea I like I'll add it. If nof, it stays as it is and we all move on with life :)


End file.
